Special ops
by MrSpecialOpps
Summary: A story of missions and helping people.
1. lost and dammed

hello and welcome to special ops in this series there will be missons to do places to expore things to kill and find things anyways let get stared

hello and welcome to special ops im andrew graves this doc galloway and taylor galloway lets expore rescue and kill bad guys do missons find lost things

doc have you got the potals yes andrew alright taylor did you just had my first aid kids yes i did took your first aid kids im sorry andrew i never know is

yours that alright taylor doc will not get angry with you thank goodness andrew and doc doc lanch the first potal yes captian graves si he we go

welcome to the lost and danned how did you know that im amazing suddney 2 people named terrance and randall can may join you i will help you out if get

into trouble yes you can thank you you can thank me later so the membership got to five since terrance and randall joined ahhhhhh bad guys kill them

after killing the bad guys doc galloway said something bad those son of a b... got to be kidding me galloway exsece me did you just said that no he said

dont lie you said that hey i tryed to say to the baddies you scumbag doc galloway did you said the word scumbag shut up graves orton t galloway and o brian

dont say that doc that not nice.

The end of chapter 1. 


	2. cage excape

hello and welcome to special ops in this series there will be missons to do places to expore things to kill and find things anyways let get stared

hello and welcome to special ops im andrew graves this doc galloway and taylor galloway lets expore rescue and kill bad guys do missons find lost things

doc have you got the potals yes andrew alright taylor did you just had my first aid kids yes i did took your first aid kids im sorry andrew i never know is

yours that alright taylor doc will not get angry with you thank goodness andrew and doc doc lanch the first potal yes captian graves si he we go

welcome to the lost and danned how did you know that im amazing suddney 2 people named terrance and randall can may join you i will help you out if get

into trouble yes you can thank you you can thank me later so the membership got to five since terrance and randall joined ahhhhhh bad guys kill them

after killing the bad guys doc galloway said something bad those son of a b... got to be kidding me galloway exsece me did you just said that no he said

dont lie you said that hey i tryed to say to the baddies you scumbag doc galloway did you said the word scumbag shut up graves orton t galloway and o brian

dont say that doc that not nice.

The end of chapter 1. 


	3. the 21th centry

hello and welcome to part 3 last time we left off the name caller try to whine taylor up and fight her to the death be but t&r saved her let get on

mr galloway sir upload the next portal if you say s launch welcome to the 21th centery i hope we are not getting any bad guys in there i hope

not it not going to happend yes orton & obrian no trouble at atall uh oh said taylor what it is let me know bad guys YES it is what the in the name

of poison ivys it this let get them you poison ivys are under arrest no way you pen eaters we dont eat pens get them bang bang powerdriver and low blow

after there kill them a boy called christian called them over taylor doc andrew terrance and randall you guys get over here right now show we go and

see what is going on alright we talk to him hey im christian im your 21th centery helper hey christian nice to meat you im terrance andrew doc

taylor and im randall are you a christian no im not im a fan of you hahaha thanks you guys shoud move on and carry on do you to come with us yes i

intersed

the end of part three see you all later for part 4 so see all later guys peace out everybody 


	4. imortalls

hello and welcome to part 4 last time we meat christian kill and fight the baddies lets move on

doc launch a portal yes im cotracting an go welcome to immortals what immortals it that the place we going yes doc lead the way now before the

bad guys returns oh no is the facecrasher the facecrasher who the hells that hahahaha miss galloway playup no you low turning ivy fight them now

ahhhhhhhh bad guys aswell i know it going to hapened fight them aswell as the facecrasher bang bang bang bang bang kill kill kill kill kill them 3d

hell land is the place you going aswell being burned to death doc galloway thero poison ivy at thous dragons mexico immortal bomb fire to the hell

kill and get the bin to thero to the bin bang in you go baddies hahahahahahahaha you dont handel the facecraser oh yes we do hahahahah dont forget to

cancel my newspaper devery we sort him out did we everyone is safe

the end or part 4 see you in part 5 untill i uplonde so peace 


	5. sky fight

hello and welcome to part 5 last time we fight as immortals to beat every single one of them part 5 begins now

mr galloway upload the potals yes if you say s go welcome to sky fight sky fight is just the to go who said that said taylor and doc i dont

know i did charlotte charlotte what are you doing in there bad news i been sent there by hit the target hit the target why did you sent her to sky

fight i did when she was mean to me saying get out of my home you target who cant shoot right sky fight it is no no no no no go no let stay there no

your going so tuff luck shut up you candy loser go away space now ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh hahahaha that not funny you mexico frick get him in jail your under

arrest no you are doc poison ivys times hahahaha bang frick of the week powerbomb scopian death drop and most importing poison ivys baby bottles haha

good we deal with him for now charlotte why dont you help we coud use a girl oh yes i help taylor galloway

the end of part 5 see you soon for a next part see you later buy 


	6. edge of a revelation

hello and welcome back to part 6 last time we kick off with charlotte debut bring are membership up to 7 let it go next

mr galloways yet agian uplond a portal right now hey hey hey im and dont call me mr galloway go welcome to edge of a revelation kill

fight and get away of trouble hahahahahaha 20 minites later a baddie came aswell hey you poison ivy prickals you are under arrest no way you

mexico prick fight him and the bad guys saoma drop canadian kick lucha slide kill kill kill bang bang bang ko you win this time im saraman you

poison ivys your comming with us to jail or hell land gets losts you araise black people mr galloway kiss taylor no you disgusting lady king

in hell land hahahahahahaha noooooooooooooooooooooooooo he dead for once that kisser

the end of part 6 thanks for seeing this fottage see you later guys goodbuy 


	7. lord of gay tony

Welcome back to special ops part 7 last episode we go doomed by king saruman is was terrfing that episode ago he tells taylor to playup but no

agien mr galloway a portal like last time we went if thats the doctor you tell a portal that what gong to happenin go ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

idont hope is not disgusting agien no i hope not charlotte welcome to lord of gay tony lord of gay tony what the heck are doing galloway hey

quit saying that meanie let just go what that that a band aid washington pick that up now we are just dont be rude to me ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

i think this is gay tony yes it is you fattie dont call me fat charlotte well who care you shut up graves gay tony your under arrest no way

you cant see me yes you can see us loser luchadors fight him and you sit that one young lady SHUT UP DOC GALLOWAY and she slaps him oh no i cant

fight now you to doc galloway taylor get is butt open and smacked it yes galloway that ass will get kicked luchadiver powerbomb from jamaica

go to sleep bash you head open hahahahaha nooooooooooooooooooooooooo that ass it kick and bleed you didned win yes we did SHUT UP IN ANGER WAY

poor galloway can i look in your face yes but to hard it may hurt when charlotte slap me in the face and called me a loser this is bad doc that

mite hurt alright you evil son of a B...

the end of part 7 we did have 1 swearing in it let not happed agien anyways see in part 8 thanks for seeing this video see you later buy. 


	8. justice live tour

welcome back to special ops part 8 last time is was inapporate after charlotte swored at doc and slap him that was a pailful ending

doc doc doc are your alright yes im knock out so i can launch a portal today off we g go welcome to justice live tour wheres the hell

charlotte she should said she was sorry to doc CHARLOTTE i see her with a angry face mr galloway get your butt here now i had some words to say

to you im comming sorry that i called you a b word and a slap in the face charlotte you should get your heal turn on us dont go come back as

for you galloway a fight betwin that moster there taylor help me in case she attacks me for her attitude i help she dont give you the attitude

wa go lucha bomb figer 4 leg lock stab stab stab AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU SILLY MOSTERS LYING NO WE NOT KILL HIM king kicks NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

thank galloway for your help are you rejoin us agian inface i im

the end of part 8 im stop there now dont be sad we did fight that moster see next time buy 


	9. nightmares

hello welcome back to special ops last time we got trap by charlotte she rejoin us after a moster we battle

i do launch portals let got on it gallowa go where are we blood going charlotte did just say blood yes i did not to you welcome to

nightmares oh no i dont like thing that are spooky boo like you charlotte are you scared inface yes i am whats your name im theodore you young

girl you mite get scared by the wicked witch of the west ahhhhhhhh the wicked witch of the west yes i am hahahahahaha growings son of a witch

bloody hell lands fight him im not fear of theodore but im with the wicked witch of the west lucha bombs x100 super kicks slaps and leglock

what the world dont fogate to not order my news paper box box box thank hell would you join us can my come to if only you scared me alright

the end of part 9 part 10 will come in halloween so from us goodbuy see you in halloween 


End file.
